blue lesson
by Gremory chan
Summary: Gak jago bikin summary...yang jelas ini Pairingnya Itachi x Hinata. Rate : M Warning : LEMON!walo ga asem sih, Typo, abal,dan kalau gak suka ya jangan dibaca. see ya...


**Blue Lesson**

Story : Gremory chan

Disclamed : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : Itachi uchiha x Hinata hyuuga

Warning : Cerita pasaran, Lemon (tentu saja), Typo.

.

.

.

**Blue Lesson**

**Tok...tok...tok..**

"Halo,permisi Sasuke kun?" terlihat gadis berambut panjang berwarna ungu gelap itu sedang mengetuk pintu bangunan ala eropa yang indah itu, seragam SMAnya masih ia pakai menandakan dia baru saja pulang sekolah, lama tak ada jawaban dari sang empunya rumah gadis itu memutuskan untuk pulang saja, baru saja dia akan membalikan tubuhnya pintu terbuka.

**Ceklek..krieeett...**

**"Aah" **Hinata sedikit terkejut,

Seorang pemuda berambut raven berkaus putih muncul dari dalam rumah, "Halo... Hinata-chan? maaf lama menunggu," sapa pemuda Uchiha itu ramah.

"I-Itachi-nii?" Hinata ternyata mengenal pemuda kakak dari Sasuke sahabatnya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu Hinata?"

"Anoo... apa Sasuke-kun ada Tachi-nii? tadi disekolah kita sudah berjanji akan belajar bersama, tapi...waktu aku keluar kelas Kurenai sensei memintaku untuk mengikuti ekskul piano, jadi aku terlambat pulang." terang Hinata pada pria berusia 23 ini,

"Ehehee...jadi begitu ya? tapi sayang sekali Hinata, adikku sejam yang lalu pergi kerumah Ojiisan bersama Tousan dan Kaasan," terang Itachi.

"Jadi begitu..." Hinata tertunduk lesu, karena waktu dia kemari pun harus buru-buru mengejar waktu, tapi ternyata Sasuke tidak menunggunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Tachi-nii, aku pulang saja" jawab Hinata sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin masuk dulu? sebentar lagi akan turun hujan Hinata, kau pasti nanti kehujanan," Itachi mencoba menawari gadis bermanik amethyst itu untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tidak usah Tachi-nii, kalau aku cepat pulang pasti sebelum hujan aku sudah sampai rumah, kalau begitu permisi" Hinata ingin pulang dengan cepat sebelum hujan datang, Itachi tidak mau memaksa gadis berumur 17tahun itu untuk tetap tinggal, namun baru saja dia melangkahkan kakinya hujan mulai turun.

"Nah... Hinata, itu tandanya kau harus tinggal disini dulu kan?" kata Itachi, Hinata berlari kecil masuk kembali keteras rumah besar itu.

"Baiklah aku terima tawaran Tachi-nii" akhirnya Hinata melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah mengikuti pemuda berkuncir itu dari belakang.

"Nah...duduklah dulu,kubuatkan cokelat panas" kata Itachi mempersilahkan Hinata yang malu-malu untuk duduk.

"Ba-baik Tachi-nii.." Hinata duduk dikursi mewah kediaman Uchiha, manik violetnya menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan yang mewah ini, walau ini bukan yang pertama buat Hinata datang kerumah Uchiha tetap saja rasa kagum akan keindahan rumah ini membuatnya tak bosan untuk memandangnya, kini matanya tertuju pada beberapa foto Sasuke dan keluarganya yang sepertinya sedang berlibur disuatu pulau, tepatnya pantai yang indah.

"Itu dipulau Bali" tiba-tiba suara Itachi membuyarkan lamunannya, lalu Hinata tersenyum kearah pria yang sedang membawa dua cangkir cokelat panas.

"Tapi... satu bulan yang lalu foto ini belum ada kan Tachi-nii?" tanya Hinata, pandangannya tak lepas dari pria tampan yang kini mulai duduk dan meletakan gelasnya ke meja.

"Iyaaah, Kaasan baru memasangnya dua minggu yang lalu" jawab Itachi, "Kenapa?kau sangat ingin pergi ke pulau bali juga?".

"Eheehehe...begitulah, kata orang bali itu indah, dan jangan mati sebelum pergi ke pulau bali, haha..aku jadi penasaran Tachi-nii," Hinata tampak antusias menceritakan keinginannya pergi kepulau milik Indonesia itu.

"Heemm...sangat indah, masyarakatnya pun ramah, kalau kau ingin kesana...menikahlah denganku, kita berbulan madu disana," **plasshh...**wajah Hinata memerah menahan malu, Itachi yang merasa candaannya membuat Hinata salah tingkah merasa tidak enak dan segera mencairkan suasana, "Hehehe... bercanda Hinata-chan..".

"Aaah... tidak apa-apa." masih ada semburat merah dipipi Hinata.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kalian diskusikan dengan adikku Hinata, mungkin aku bisa membantu?" tanya Itachi,

"Ini aku masih belum mengerti mengenai logaritma, memangnya Tachi-nii bisa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ah kau meremehkanku Hinata, bukankah kau sudah dengar, siapa seniormu yang paling terkenal karena pandai dan selalu ikut perlombaan sains dan matematika?" tanya Itachi dengan nada sombong,

"Hihi...iyaa itu Tachi-nii" Hinata terkikik pelan melihat kesombongan yang lucu dari anak pertama Fugaku ini, memang Itachi sangat terkenal karena kepandaiannya disekolah dulu.

"Makanya..kau harus percaya padaku, bahkan adikku pun mewarisi kepandaianku, jadi mana bukumu sini aku jelaskan" kata Itachi bersemangat.

"Hemmm...baiklah-baiklah tuan Uchiha yang cerdas" canda Hinata, lalu duduk disamping Itachi dan memberikan bukunya

"Ah..kau pandai bercanda juga Hinata, baiklah duduk dilantai saja, akan repot kalau tetap dikursi" Itachi mendudukan dirinya kelantai, diikuti Hinata, "Mana yang tak kau mengerti Hinata?" tanya Itachi sambil membolak balik buku tebal penuh rumus itu.

"Bab 3 Logaritma Tachi-nii" jawab Hinata yang duduk disamping Itachi.

"Tidak akan sulit mengajari seorang Hyuuga yang terkenal jenius bukan?" kata Itachi, membuat pipi Hinata kembali memerah.

Memang tidak sulit untuk membuat Hinata cepat mengerti tentang ban ini, buktinya 2-3 soal yang diberikan Itachi berhasil dia selesaikan dengan baik.

"Mana sini aku lihat soal kelima-mu?" kata Itachi yang mengambil buku tulis didepan Hinata, tidak sengaja tangannya menyentuh benda kenyal dan lembut milik Hinata.

"Kyaaaahh!" Hinata kaget dan menutupi dadanya dengan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ma-maaf Hinata-chan aku tidak sengaja," Itachi salah tingkah, tapi benda kenyal tadi masih terasa ditangannya, dan membuat dirinya dibawah sana mulai berdiri, memang hal seperti itu sudah tidak asing bagi Itachi, beberapa kali Konan kekasihnya membiarkan Itachi bermain dengan bukit miliknya, tapi yang tadi itu sungguh beda rasanya.

Itachi mencoba mengoreksi pekerjaan Hinata,manik hitamnya masih menatap buku itu, entah betul atau tidak otaknya yang cerdas kini benar-benar sedang tidak beres, Hinata yang ternyata sudah lebih cepat melupakan kejadian tadi membuyarkan lamunan Itachi.

"Tachi-nii? bagaimana?" amethyst itu saat ini menatap wajah tampan Itachi yang tampak tegang.

"Anooo...ini Hinata-chan, ini seharusnya langsung kesini bukan ini," Itachi menjelaskan sebisanya, sedangkan Hinata malah mulai kebingungan, didekatkannya kepalanya kearah Itachi agar lebih paham, namun hal itu malah membuat rambutnya tercium oleh Itachi.

Aroma lavender itu menguar dari rambut Hinata, Itachi diam-diam menghirupnya dalam-dalam, pertanyaan Hinata terlupa begitu saja, gadis itu masih terus bertanya, tapi pria dibelakangnya ini malah diam tak bereaksi.

"Tachi-nii?...Tachi-nii? bola mata berwarna violet itu kini menatap wajah pria berkuncir yang ternyata juga menatap wajahnya, dan semakin lama Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata dan Cup, bibir mereka bertemu, Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut atas perlakuan Itachi, namun tangan kekar Itachi merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kepelukannya.

"Eemmph..." Hinata berusaha menolak Itachi dengan mendorong dadanya, Itachi melepaskan ciuman dan pelukannya, tapi tak berlangsung lama Itachi kembali merengkuh tubuh Hinata ketubuhnya, dipeluknya Hinata dari belakang, hidungnya menghirup lavender dari leher jenjang Hinata,

"Tachi-nii...jangan.." rengek Hinata pelan,

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata...," bisik Itachi ditelinga Hinata, "Apa kau belum pernah merasakannya sebelumnya?".

"Tidak..." Hinata menggeleng,

"Hmm...Hinataa...semua orang dewasa nantinya juga akan merasakan hal ini? apakah kau tidak mau merasakanya?" bisik Itachi dengan suara menggoda.

"Aku malu Tachi-nii,jangan.."

"Kau tidak perlu malu, tidak ada siapa-siapa dirumah ini, hanya ada kita berdua,cuph" ciuman Itachi mendarat dileher Hinata, Hinata hanya mendesah pelan.

"Jadi bagaimana?apa aku boleh meneruskannya?" Itachi kembali berbisik..

"Ssh...iya Tachi-nii," jawab Hinata polos,

"Apa aku boleh menyentuh ini?" tanya Itachi, tangannya membelai bukit kembar milik Hinata dari luar seragam sekolahnya.

"I-iyaah..." jawab Hinata, tanpa dikomando lagi Itachi yang sudah berpengalaman mulai meremas payudara Hinata dari luar, membuat si empunya mendesis kegelian, dan memejamkan kedua manik amethysnya.

"Apa aku boleh membukanya Hinata?" tanya Itachi lagi, tanganya mulai membuka kancing baju seragam Hinata tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata, namun seperti dugaan Itachi, Hinata mengiyakanya diiringi desisan saat lidah Itachi menyapu permukaan leher Hinata.

Kini kancing seragam itu sudah terlepas seluruhnya, memperlihatkan betapa besarnya dada Hinata hanya dengan bra berwarna merah yang kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang seputih porselen, disana bertengger kedua tangan kekar Itachi siap meremas benda menggemaskan itu.

"Eehhmmm...Tachi-nii..." benar saja, saat tangan Itachi meremas kedua bongkah payudaranya Hinata mendesah pelan, tanda dia mulai menikmati perlakuan Itachi.

"Iya Hime?kau suka, hmm?" tanya Itachi lembut, masih dengan kegiatannya meremas bukit indah Hinata.

"Emmmhh...iyah.." jawab Hinata,

"Boleh aku lepas penutup ini?" bisik Itachi pada telinga Hinata, tangannya siap melepaskan tautan bra Hinata yang ada didepan.

"Jangan Tachi-nii... aku malu..." rengek Hinata, Itachi kembali mencium lembut leher Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun...hanya kita berdua Hinata.." dan sekali sentak bra dengan tautan didepan itu terbuka, terlihatlah kedua bukit mulus tanpa cacat milik Hinata, dan tangan Itachi langsung meremasnya dengan gemas, meremas dengan kasar, sampai sipemilih payudara besar itu menjerit.

"Aaakh... ittai Tachi-nii" wajah Hinata meringis..

"Gomenasai Hime-chan.." Itachi melembutkan remasannya, lalu remasan tadi berganti dengan pilinan dikedua puting merah muda milik Hinata,

"Aahh...Tachi-nii, geli sekali..sudah...Hinata takut.." Hinata kembali mendesah, bibirnya berkata sudah, tapi tubuhnya menginginkan lebih banyak.

"Eellmmh...nikmati saja Hinata.." jilatan lidah Itachi dileher Hinata semakin meluas, kini lidahnya menari ditelinga Hinata, sementara kedua pasang jarinya bekerja memelintir kedua pasang puting sang Hyuuga.

"Eeehmm..Tachi-nii, aaah..geli sekali.."

Tangan kanan Itachi melepaskan maian kecilnya, menyusuri lembut perut rata Hinata, lalu akhirnya tangan itu membelai lembut paha Hinata, menyingkap rok seragam Hinata, celana dalam merah berpita menyembul, membuat sepasang onyx itu menatap intens kearah pangkal paha itu.

Tanganya mulai menyentuh kewanitaan Hinata dari luar, meremasnya dengan pelan namun memberi kesan sensual, sementara tangan kirinya masih sibuk memilin puting kecil Hinata, dan bibirnya masih setia menyapu permukaan leher putih si gadis penyuka warna ungu itu, dan mulai meninggalkan tanda kemerahan akibat gigitan dan kecupannya.

"Tachi-nii...sudah...aakkhh..."

"Aku belum selesai sayang..." sleeeeeph..tangan Itachi yang tadi Hanya meremas kewanitaan Hinata, kini sudah berada didalam celana Hinata, menyentuh benda basah itu, mengelusnya pelan, membuat Hinata menggila atas aksi sang Uchiha.

"Oouuhh...Tachi-nii...jangan." desah Hinata saat tangan dibawah sana menyentuh klitoris milik sang Hyuuga, memainkan jari tengahnya dikacang kecil itu, membuat kewanitaan Hinata terasa panas dan nikmat.

Itachi menghentikan aktifitasnya, membalik tubuh Hinata menghadapnya, kini amethyst yang sayu menatap onyx yang penuh dengan nafsu, kedua tangan sang Uchiha membingkai wajah pasrah si gadis Hyuuga, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan penuh gairah.

"Eellmmhh..." lidah mereka bertemu, bertautan, hal ini menyulitkan Hinata, karena ini yang pertama baginya, namun insting yang dimilikinya lama kelamaan mampu juga mengimbangi keganasan Itachi, aroma vanila dan mint menyatu dari saliva mereka yang bercampur.

Kedua makhluk yang sedang dimabuk birahi itu melepaskan diri untuk mengambil oksigen, lalu sang pria yang sudah berpengalaman dengan cekatan membenamkan kepalanya kedada sang gadis lugu yang masih bernafas tersengal itu.

"Aaakh...Tachi-nii...appaah...lagih" Hinata tersentak saat lidah Itachi mengulum salah satu putingnya, tangannya meremas rambut raven didekapannya, sementara Itachi masih sibuk menikmati dada Hinata, meremas dan mengulum puting bergantian, tak jarang Itachi memainkan puting itu dengan lidahnya sambil memandang Hinata yang terpejam menikmati permainannya.

Itachi mengangkat tubuh kecil Hinata keatas kursi, mencium bibir Hinata, ciumannya turun kembali keleher Hinata yang masih mengambil nafas kelelahan, lalu turun kedada kenyal milik Hinata, turun keperut dan kini ciuman itu mendarat digundukan pangkal paha Hinata yang masih tertutup celana mini berwarna merah.

Rok berwarna biru itu Itachi singkapkan keatas, hingga kewanitaan Hinata nampak jelas, lalu Itachi melepas celana dalam Hinata, dan membuangnya kesegala arah, dan dengan cepat Itachi membuka paha Hinata lebar-lebar lalu membenamkan kepalanya digua lembab milik Hinata.

"Aakhh! Tachiihh...niiih.." Hinata kembali terpekik menerima serangan Itachi, kali ini kewanitaannya yang menjadi santapan pria yang sedang kalap ini.

"Huummm...ssllp...elllmmh..." Itachi menjiati kewanitaan Hinata penuh gairah, seakan ingin memakannya mentah, "Eell..ellmm..elllmmhh..." lidah itu menggelitik klitoris Hinata, membuat kaki Hinata bergerak tak beraturan merasakan nikmat sampai keubun-ubunnya.

"Aaahhh... sudah...ahhh Tachi...sudah..." rintih Hinata, namun tak dihiraukan Itachi, tangan kekarnya kini malah meremas kembali payudara Hinata yang terekspose walau bra dan baju atasnya masih menempel ditubuhnya, membuat Hinata semakin tenggelam dalam gairah yang membakarnya.

"Aakkhh...panas Tachi...ahh..." Jilatan lidah Itachi semakin membuat vagina Hinata terasa panas, lendir tanda ia terangsang pun semakin banyak, tapi itu semua sudah tandas dijilat dan dihisap oleh Itachi, dan kembali merembas saat Itachi menggelitik lubang vagina Hinata dengan ujung lidahnya.

"Ssshhh...aahhh...Ahh...akkuuh..mau pip..piisss..." Hinata melengkungkan tubuhnya, kakinya mengejang menjepit kepala sang penyuka burung gagak ini dan suurrr...cairan orgasme Hinata kembali membanjiri kewanitaanya dan langsung dihisap oleh Itachi yang kelaparan.

Hinata menata lagi nafasnya, terengah-engah seperti waktu ia mengikuti lomba lari, sementara Itachi masih sibuk membersihkan kewanitaan Hinata dengan lidahnya.

Puas dengan kewanitaan Hinata, Itachi berdiri melepas kausnya, mempertontonkan tubuh seksinya, perutnya yang rata, dan dadanya yang bidang, membuat gadis dibawahnya menatapnya sayu, tatapan yang menginginkanya menyentuhnya lagi.

"Tachi nii..." Hinata menyebut nama Itachi dengan manja,

Itachi tersenyum tipis memandang Hinata yang kini mulai menggilainya, Itachi mulai melepas celananya, tak terkecuali boxer dan celana dalamnya, benda yang mengacung menyembul saat celana Itachi terlepas membuat Hinata membuka mulutnya keheranan,wajahnya merah malu melihat benda digenggaman Itachi itu, Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Hinata yang baginya menggemaskan.

"Kenapa? peganglah, ini namanya penis, kau tau kan?" Itachi membelai kepala Hinata, menggoda, mendekatkan benda yang mengacung itu kewajah Hinata, memang Hinata pernah melihat benda ini sebelumnya, tapi itu dibuku biologinya, tidak nyata seperti dihadapannya.

"Kenapa diam? ayo peganglah Hinata, tidak apa-apa"

"Anoo Tachi-nii...akuu..." Hinata ragu, Itachi menarik tangan Hinata menariknya menyentuh penis miliknya.

Blushh... pipinya semakin memerah saat tanganya menggenggam benda hangat itu.

"Sentuh aku Hinata-chan..ssashhh..." Itachi mulai merasakan nikmat saat Hinata menggenggam penisnya, Hinata yang merasa senang karena Itachi terlihat menikmati sentuhannya kini mulai berani mengocok penis Itachi dengan pelan.

"Ssshh...aahh...iyaa begitu Hinataah...agak cepat"

Hinata menggerakan tangan yang menggenggam penis Itachi itu dan mengocoknya dengan cepat, dia mulai terbiasa, sementara Itachi mengerang.

Itachi melepasakan tangan Hinata dari penisnya, "Buka mulutmu Hinata.." Hinata seperti terhipnotis aura Itachi menuruti kemauan Itachi, dan Itachi memasukan juniornya kemulut Hinata, Hinata membulatkan matanya saat Itachi mulai memaju mundurkan kejantananya kemulut mungil Hinata.

"Aahhh...Hinatah..hisaplah...aaahh..." pinta Itachi

Aroma khas kejantanan laki-laki bercampur keringat Itachi menguar dari benda itu, membuat Hinata gemas, dan seperi perintah Itachi, Hinata mengulum dan menghisap penis pemuda bermanil onyx itu dengan hati-hati.

Desahan demi desahan keluar dr bibir Itachi saat bibir mungil itu menjilat ujung penis sang Uchiha.

Merasa tak dapat menahan lagi, Itachi menghentikan kegiatan Hinata, dan membaringkan Hinata dikursi yang lumayan panjang yang tadi diduduki Hinata.

Tubuh sang Uchiha kini menggagahi tubuh gadis Hyuuga di bawahnya, membuka paha sang Hyuuga dengan pelan dan memposisikan juniornya diwilayah paling pribadi Hinata, menggeseknya pelan, membuat kedua anak manusia itu mendesah bersamaan, namun sang gadis bermata violet itu sepertinya menolak kegiatan ini, saat Itachi Uchiha berusaha memasuki tubuh Hinata.

"Aahh...janganh..Tachi-nii.." mata gadis itu memohon,

"Kenapa?hmmm?..cuph" Itachi mendaratkan ciuman dipipi sang Hyuuga, menyentuh pipi yang satunya.

"Aku takut...Tousan marah..." desisnya lirih,

"Aku akan menikahimu...tidak akan ada yang marah.." kata Itachi,

"Ssshh...aahhh...benarkah Tachi-nii?" Hinata meyakinkan dengan mendesah, karena dibawah sana Itachi masih menggesekan kedua kelamin itu dengan lembut.

"Percayalah...aku akan menikahimu Hinata..." Cuph.. Itachi mencium bibir Hinata, kening Hinata, dan mencium kedua mata Hinata, tangan Itachi menggenggam kejantananya dan dengan pelan mendorong memasuki Hinata.

"Aah! Ittai!" jerit Hinata, Itachi yang tidak tega melihat Hinata kesakitan menghentikan gerakanya, mencium bibir Hinata dan melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hinata, saling membelit lidah dan menghisap, namun gerakan penis Itachi tak berhenti, pelan dia memasukan juniornya kedalam vagina sempit milik Hinata.

Berhasil! bisik Itachi dalam hati, tapi tunggu, ada lapisan yang menghalangi juniornya untuk lebih masuk selaput dara Hinata belum robek, dengan sekali sentakan,blessshh...creesss..

"Aaaakkhhh...ittaiiiii...ittaaii..." Hinata menjerit kesakitan,kukunya menancap dipunggung Itachi, menimbulkan rasa perih disana,tapi tak seperih saat selaput daranya robek dibobol pemuda Uchiha diatasnya ini.

"Sssttt...Hinata...aku menyayangimu, tenanglah.." Itachi mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang mulai menangis.

"Ssshhh... Tachi-niihh... jahaat..." Hinata menangis, bulir air matanya mengalir dipipi, Itachi kembali mencium bibir Hinata, berbisik semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Eeellmm...ehhmm..." lidah mereka kembali bertautan, sementara Itachi memaju mundurkan penisnya yang sudah didalam vagina Hinata, darah merembas keluar saat penis itu ditarik, Itachi yang sempat melihatnya mengambil kaus putihnya dan meletakannya dibawah pantat Hinata, agar tidak mengenai kursi ruang tamunya.

"Ssshhh...Tachi-nii...ittaii." wajah Hinata meringis kesakitan namun juga merasa nikmat dibawah sana.

"Tenanglah Hime...sedikit lagi" Itachi menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Hinata, menggigit dan menghisap puting Hinata, sementara tubuh bawahnya sibuk memaju mundurkan penisnya kedalam vagina Hinata.

"Aaah...aahhh..ssshhh...kau sempit sekali, eeerrggh..." desis Itachi saat mengocok penisnya kevagina Hinata,

"Sssjhj...Tachiih...pelan pelan..aahhh..sakiit" Hinata memohon saat Itachi semakin kasar menggerakkan tubuhnya, keringat membasahi tubuh mereka.

.cplok..suara penis dan vagina beradu, dan desahan - desahan memenuhi ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha sore itu, sementara suara hujan belum juga reda.

"Aaaarrrrrgghhhh..." croot..crot, teriakan panjang dan semburan sperma dirahim Hinata dari Itachi menandakan bahwa dia telah selesai menuntaskan birahinya, dipeluknya gadis dibawahnya itu, menciumi wajah sang Hyuuga yang kini sudah tidak suci lagi.

5 menit berlalu dengan keheningan, sementara penis yang tidak dicabut dari vagina Hinata kini sudah kembali keukuran normal dan terlepas dari jepitan vagina Hinata.

"Tachi-nii...berat.." bisik Hinata yang masih ditindih Itachi,

"Hehe...maaf Hinata.." Itachi bangkit dan mencium kening Hinata, "Bangunlah Hinata.." Itachi meminta Hinata bangun dari tidurnya, dengan susah payah Hinata bangkit dibantu oleh Itachi.

Itachi memeluk Hinata, "Maaf Hinata...", Hinata yang ada dipelukannya memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan tubuh Itachi, "Apa masih sakit?" tanya Itachi, Hinata menggeleng dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Aku menyukai Tachi-nii...Tachi-nii harus menikahiku,atau Tousan akan membunuhku"

"Aku juga menyukaimu Hinata...aku akan menikahimu, percayalah" ucap Itachi mencium rambut Hinata, "Sekarang bersihkan tubuhmu Hinata, aku buatkan makanan, dan kita makan bersama" kata Itachi.

"Aahh...masih sakit" Hinata masih merasa sakit dikewanitaanya, memang Itachi tau pasti yang pertama itu pasti sakit, dan tidak seperti dicerita yang kebanyakan dia baca, bercinta untuk yang pertama kalinya bisa orgasme itu adalah pembohongan, kenyataanya Hinata tidak merasakan nikmat dipengalaman pertamanya, tapi paling tidak tadi dia sudah merasakan orgasme pertamanya walau dengan lidahnya.

Dalam hati Itachi berjanji kalau luka dikewanitaan Hinata sudah tidak sakit lagi, dia akan membuat Hinata meneriakan namanya diranjang nanti.

END

AN : Yooshhh... Akhirnya berhasil juga nyelesain fict gaje ini dalam waktu 4jam (maklum ye nulis dihp) padahal kemarin sempet emosi juga saat fict ini hampir selesai hp error ngeblank dan whooilaaa! ilang fictnya :otl

tapi untunglah...hari ini masih sedikit ingat isinya jadi diketik lagi.

emh..oke oke semoga terhibur ^^


End file.
